Hollywood Arts High School
A Hollywood Arts é a escola de artes fictícia de Ensino Médio. Ela está localizada em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Tori Vega e sua irmã, frequentam Hollywood Arts com seus amigos e outros personagens de Victorious. Atividades O currículo escolar é composto de aulas de inglês matemática ciências história e idiomas além de aulas de teatro musica e improvisação a escola realiza anualmente um concurso de talentos que atrai agentes e caça talentos.Durante uma apresentação, Tori é convidada para ingressar na escola pelo diretor Eikner. Rede social A escola possui uma rede social chamada TheSlap. Nela os alunos professores e administradores escrevem opiniões e blogs sobre as atividades da escola. No fim de cada episódio os personagens convidam os telespectadores a acessar o TheSlapvsciv ugsdpiuv v piuxcgf iusd svdçugtsuvioksd vç cgziuvhgslf v .com . Estrutura esse post mostra tudo , absolutamente tudo que envolve a escola ! Funcionários : Erwinprofessor de atuação e improvisação Senhora gvgysx xytdi yfaUT CU YF UTFA khgvfutf us sclshcgfyouci c lshg oyigcuso csuchfouy csycguycfsydib vsdiyvcfoutsfd soduycfgsduoyfvgdiw onders - professora de história ,ela aparece nos episódios The Birthweek song e Jade dumps Beck Senhor Gradstein - professor de produção de roteiros , ele é mencionado dfbkihdboudf vc cxvno episódio Wi-fi in the sky, e o nome dele vem de um dos roteiristas de Victorious Arthur Gradstein Liam - treinador de luta coreografada , ele aparece no episódio Stage Fight Russ - assistente do treinador , também aparece no episódio Stage Fight Anthony - professor de música, ele aparece no episódio A Christmir a HA porque se casou com uma garota estrangeira e vai morar no país dela Helen c kçxjcgb oxc xc jbhxcçku vnfdsvcx xgyipgsvnsvd, v ksvgyfyiswefv vsiig Dubois - diretora atual , sv lsiduhd gpuo sv çsdiugvlisdv no episódio Helen Back Again Senhor Dickers - vice diretor da HA , aparece no episódio The Breakfast Bunch Festus - trabalha no lancvbõduihvo~dicv çk Grub Truck na cantina da HA Derek - segurança da escola Madame McKee - professora de balé ,arece no episódio The Bird Scenoiuygvuipdçs vbuxlcgtviol bvouiiyxhcvpouidv xbugpiuçvkigvbekv vçkghvuçodfv vçkjxgiçugs vkçuxgvkçuhgvs vçxujhiuçdgsb vbuohbkujbgv uipdsvn e Kotter - enfermeirefvoihsdfviu vksjbvdsçfvuj saa da H]d~j bdoif~b dbA , aparece no episódio Pilot e é mencionada por no episódio Who did it to Trina Davis - treinador da HA menciovdjhvpoiduvb bxihuçodvç dbçkxgbpiusd nado no episódio Who did it to Trina Cranky - zelador , aparece no episódio Ja vsd cliusdgv vosaiuvghspoiuavn sv çougçushiusv vliyzfgiyfc vslyufgvuyslhdvc vksbvgi y vsiugvf de dumps Beck Luther - zelador , aparece no episódio The worst couple Tori Vega Trina Vega Cat Valentine Jade West Beck Oliver Robbie Shapiro Andre Harris Rex Powers Sinjin Van Cleef Courtney Van Cleef - irmã mais nova do Sinjin , ela aparece no episódio A Christmas Tori Ryder Daniels - aparece no episódio Beggin' on your Knees Damian - aparece no episódio A film by Dale Squires Sherry - aparece no episódio Prom Wrecker Gwen - aparece no episóyhgvuysdiv svpisudgvoyu vsduivgsodvgsd vdsviutgdsvosd sdvsodiuvgsdoiv sdvoiusdgtfvodsiv v dio Stage Fight Tradições : *Personalizar seu armário *Se apresentar anualmente na "Grande apresentação" *Escrever seu nome na parede de graduados *Passar pela cena do pássaro *Ter um perfil no TheSlap.com *Tocar algum instrumento *Todos os alunos devem se levantar e cumprimentar o diretor toda vez que ele entrar na sala *Todo mês o presidente do clube mime faz um discurso na hora do almoço Regras : *Não roubar *Não , bater , chutar ou dar cabeçadas *Não grafitar sem permissãogiuygiv usc sdvhxgciy vljyzgcuoaiufv vjzbhgiçu vgzuçoivc * *Não destruir os armários *Não cantar nos corredorsdcsiudhvpuidsvsavhcspiduves Aulas : *Desenho técnico e produção *Música/instrumentos *Modelagem *Dança *Maquiagem *Luta coreografada *Improvisação *Atuação *Canto *Produção de roteiro *Desing de figurino *Efeitos especias *Artes visuais *Contra regra *Artesanato *Educação física *Álgebra *Inglês/Espanhol/Francês *História *Geografia *Estudo científico Curiosidades: No episódio Prom Wrecker , é dito que o "prome" (Bailiê , de acordo com a tradução da nick) é o primeiro baile da Hollywod Arts , mas no primeiro episódio é mencionado que a Cat não tinha par pro baile no ano anterior Para entrar na Hollywood Arts é preciso passar por uma audição e mostrar algum tipo de talento como atuar , cantar , dançar e etc . Como foi que a Trina entrou na Hollywood Arts ???? Uma das paredes da Hollywood Arts é cheia de assinaturas , é chamada de paredes dos formados, quando um aluno se forma ele assina o nome lá. Segundo Dan Schneider , as assisnaturas foram feitas pelos membros dos elencos e equipes de iCarly e Victorious . A fachada da Hollywood Arts na vida real é a fachada da Burbank High School ,mas o interior da HA é fictício e as cenas são filmadas na Nickelodeon on Sunset. Categoria:Locais Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Hollywood Arts